The Gryffindoor Wedding
by emptyli'lfirefly
Summary: Once a redheaded witch and a blackhaired wizard went to Hogwarts, where they played together everyday.


Author: emptyfirefly

Summary: Once a witch and a wizard went to Hogwarts, where they played together everyday.

Rating: Very much PG, probably even P or G!

Warnings: Nothing… okay, fluffiness.

Pairing: James/Lily

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or anything related, likewise the story "The Rabbits' Wedding" was written by Garth Williams and the copy write is owned by Picture Lions.

_Author Note: This is very heavily based upon the story "The Rabbits' Wedding", which I was rereading the other day, and thought of this pairing. This story is, of course, very short, cause that's just how it works._

_AAN: I just re-did without the obscure rabbit reference!! Thank you so much for reviewing and pointing it out!! I can't believe I missed it like that!! _

* * *

Once, a red-haired witch, and a black-haired wizard, went to a large school called Hogwarts.

Every morning they got out of bed and went to bask in the noise of their lessons.

They loved to spend all day talking and working together.

"Let's go study by the lake," said the red-haired witch.

"Sounds good!" said the black-haired wizard, and with a laugh he gave the witch a little push and ran down to the lake.

Then with a giggle the witch ran after him, throwing her books at him all the way.

After a while the black-haired wizard sat back and looked very sad.

"What's wrong?" asked the red-haired witch.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking," replied the black-haired wizard.

* * *

Then they went swimming in the lake among the fish and weeds, until the red-haired witch wanted to work some more on her NEWTS revision.

Then they practiced cursing one another until they were tired and thirsty. So they took turns drinking from the red-haired witch's Muggle water bottle.

Suddenly the black-haired wizard sat back and looked very sad.

"What's the matter?" asked the red-haired witch.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking."

* * *

Then they played Chasey, and then practiced their Levitating spells.

"I'm hungry," said the red-haired witch, so they stopped and started eating from the black-haired wizard's stash.

After a while the black-haired wizard stopped eating and sat back, and looked very sad.

"What's the matter?" asked the red-haired witch.

"I'm just thinking," replied the black-haired wizard.

"What are you thinking about?" asked the witch.

"I'm just thinking about my wish," replied the wizard.

"What is your wish?" asked the witch.

"I just wish I could be with you forever and always," replied the black-haired wizard.

The red-haired witch opened her eyes very wide and thought very hard.

"Why don't you wish a little harder?" asked the witch.

The black-haired wizard opened his eyes very wide and thought very hard.

"I wish you were all mine!" said the wizard.

"Do you really wish that?" asked the red-haired witch.

"I really do," replied the black-haired wizard.

"Then I will be all yours," said the red-haired witch.

"Forever and always?" asked the black-haired wizard.

"Forever and always!" replied the red-haired witch.

The red-haired witch gave the black-haired wizard her soft hand.

Then they took off their school badges and swapped them.

* * *

All the other 7th Year students came out to see how happy they both were, and they started cheering in a circle around the black-haired wizard and the red-haired witch.

All the other Gryffindoors came to see what was going on, and they joined in to celebrate all night upstairs in the Common Room.

And so, the red-haired witch and the black-haired wizard got married, and lived together happily in the Wizarding world: eating James's stash and drinking Lily's water, while they chased each other, went swimming, and learnt, and laughed, all day long.

And the black-haired wizard never looked sad again.

The End

_I would like to note that in the original story instead of saying _"Then they took off their school badges and swapped them"_ it said _"Then they picked dandelions and put them in their ears"._ That left me stumped for a while._

_So I hope you liked this little story. If any of you have read the original picture book, you'll understand why I had to write this, because they picture book is so cute. But, anyway, let me know what you thought, or whether you think it worked at all. Reviews are always interesting._

_Ciao!!_

_P.S. Yes, I am working on Muggle Studies Quotes, it just so happens that my muse has once again gone on vacation._


End file.
